Peter Pan: A New Era
by Deliriums Darkling
Summary: A broken and beaten girl is brought to Neverland, a girl who will never leave Peter's side...Now Peter must grow if he is to heal her wounded soul... and he must, for their lives are at risk....R for later chapters.


Silver: Back again! Okay, so you ALL know I am a MAJOR Peter Pan lover okay?! NO BEING EVIL!  
  
Anyway, after seeing the LOVELY, LOVELY movie on Christmas night I felt like I needed to write a story. (Seeing as the lovely actor just made it OH so easy for me to put the story together. Good actors means good stories!)  
  
Now, I don't own this (though I wish I did!) and I'm writing this just because I can!  
  
Neverland: A New Era   
  
The late morning sun greeted a young face. Dark brown eyes were bathed in sunlight as a young teenaged girl rose from her slumber, her bouncy black hair rumpled from sleep, "I hate vacations."  
  
Now those words are almost sacrilegious and the girl knew it. But then, her life was far from pleasant so school was a sort of hide out for her. With a sigh, she extracted herself from bed and went to open the window all the way. Cool air washed over her body gently. She yawned, "What am I going to do all day?"  
  
She heard her mother's voice tear through the air, "ANA! GET UP!"  
  
"I am up mom!"  
  
"Oh...Okay!"  
  
With a exasperated sigh Ana shook her head and checked the clock, "Okay...I guess it isn't morning. Wow...I slept till 2:15. Not bad. Well, I was up till 8:00 this morning so I guess thats okay isn't it Peter?"  
  
Ana smiled in self-loathing as she gazed fondly at her doll of Peter Pan. Her childhood hero...Her prince. She snorted, "I wish..."  
  
Ana showered and dressed quickly in a pair of jeans and lavender tank top. Slipping on her shoes Ana got ready to face another day.   
  
Her day went by quickly, and she sped it on its way by writing stories about Peter Pan. She would read them to her kitten before she went to bed at night. Ana always left the window open mostly for her cat, but it was a habit started when she was sure Peter Pan would come and take her away from her horrible life. It wasn't that she was abused. No, that had stopped. Her past was dark..With memories she wished she didn't have. Ana had never really be a child you see. And so she clung even more tightly to childish things. Like Peter Pan. She clung to him and the idea he offered with both hands. He was her life line.  
  
Ana wrote that day like never before, because something in her heart told her to write. So write she did. By 10:00 pm Ana had amassed some lovely stories and added them to get big, fat, volume of Peter Pan stories. She smiled proudly.  
  
"Hey there Pan!" She called out lovingly to her cat. Pan had been with her since she was a kitten and loved to listen to Peter Pan stories. Really! No! I'm serious! She did! If you tried to read her anything else she'd walk away.  
  
Ana proudly told Pan she had written 4 lovely stories about Peter Pan. Pan mewed in reply and Ana smiled, "I'll read you one okay?"  
  
Ana got dressed quickly in a summer dress turned nightgown. Settling down with Pan next to her, Ana began her story on how Hook had captured Tink and the lost boys and how it was up to Peter to save them...unbeknownst to her the same boy listened at the window...  
  
"....and he laughed in Hook's face, 'Ha! You'll never catch me you old Codfish!' this of course sent Hook into a rage! He charged after Peter Pan and just as it appeared that Hook would run Peter through, Peter jumped into the air and laughed mockingly, 'You can't catch me...You're an old man now Hook!'"  
  
Pan mewed and yawned, "Tired are you sweetheart? Fine. To bed with the whole lot of us!"  
  
Ana took the story and placed it back in her volume of Peter Pan stories. This she tucked into its bag, along with her stash of snacks, a few sodas and just some of her other small things she liked to keep hidden at all times. She placed this by her window, next to the cat bed which Pan rarely used. With that, Ana climbed into bed and opened her arms for Pan. The russet colored cat curled up next to Ana. Smiling, the two of them drifted into sleep.  
  
Peter Pan peered into the window. He listened to every one of her stories...All of them. The ones about him, Cinderella, Snow White, the little Mermaid...All of them. He knew them all by heart. And he also knew what her life had always been like. But the boy couldn't bring himself to come near her...After Wendy he didn't know if he could bring himself to let anyone back in his life. He felt his heart get broken the first time and didn't want to live though it again.   
  
Tinkerbell glowered close by, "Why do you watch her Peter? She doesn't want you. You know she isn't good enough!" Tink tinkled at him. He swatted her aside, "Hush Tink."  
  
Tinkerbell huffed angrily, "You're gonna end up like you did after Wendy."  
  
Peter glared at Tinkerbell, his eyes portrayed his anger, "Be quiet Tink. She isn't like Wendy...."  
  
Ana stirred, and Peter realized that unbeknownst to himself and Tink, they had gotten closer.   
  
Peter drew in his breath in a hiss, his eyes trailing over the girl who had captivating stories...The same girl he had listened to cry, the same girl he had watched get ripped apart from the inside out.   
  
Ana moaned in her sleep, a restless sleep that would give her no energy come morning. Peter gave into temptation and trailed his hand down her arm that was crisscrossed with scars, feeling them under his hands. Ana's eyes snapped open and she recoiled in terror, "Who're you?!"  
  
Peter Pan jumped back, "I'm Peter Pan of course! What is your name?"  
  
Ana blinked, "What? Oh...Um, my name is Ana. And you...Peter Pan? Peter Pan? THE Peter Pan? Neverland? Second star and straight on till morning Peter Pan? Tinkerbell, and the Lost Boys Peter Pan?!"  
  
Peter blinked, "Yes..."  
  
Ana laughed, "I knew you were real! I just KNEW it! Oh yes!"  
  
She laughed giddily and smiled winningly up at the boy, "I'm flattered you came to my window out of all of the ones in the world. What's Neverland like? Can you show me? Take me? Please?"  
  
Peter blinked uncertainly, "Well..Yes. We need a new mother. Can you tell stories? Cook? Take care of us?"  
  
Ana grinned at the challenge, "You bet! I write stories, I can cook, clean, take care of just about anyone and I can take care of myself as well! Let me grab some things and we can go, right?"  
  
Peter nodded. Ana scurried around and packed her CD's, a CD player, lots of batteries, her mini-bag with her stories and the like, some clothes, a few first aid packs, her stash of money. Which actually added up to a large sum. If they ran out of anything she could get Peter to bring her back and she could get more. Sneaking out of her room to the kitchen she grabbed spices and things to add to the food.   
  
'I'll be the best mother Neverland has ever seen! I swear it!'  
  
Ana raced back into her room, shoved all of her stuff into her favorite, huge, back pack and smiled at Peter Pan, who was roving around her room, "Ready! Oh wait! I can't leave Pan!"  
  
Peter looked curious, "But I'm right here..."  
  
Ana giggled, "I mean my cat...Pan!" she pointed a small finger over at her kitten who stared at them, "Can I bring her? Pleeeease?"  
  
Peter Pan shrugged, "I guess so. Tink, you know what to do. And don't go light on it either."  
  
Tink glared and shook her head, "NO!"  
  
Ana frowned, "What've I done to make you hate me so Miss Tinkerbell?"  
  
Tink stared at her as she continued, "I don't mean to cause problems. Really I don't. And I promise not to leave you all....I'm coming to stay. Forever. Which is why I wanna bring Pan. I couldn't leave her behind forever."  
  
Tink glared and turned away, "Please Tinkerbell? Can I please come? I need to leave before I die...I'll die here Tinkerbell. Please...Please may I come?"  
  
Tink looked over her shoulder at the girl, whose eyes were full of a fragile hope, and Tink sighed before showering Ana, her bag and Pan in fairy dust, "Fine."  
  
Ana smiled, "Thank you."  
  
Peter shrugged, "Now think happy thoughts...and don't forget to want to fly."  
  
Ana closed her eyes and searched for a memory that held no pain for her. None came to mind. Her brow furrowed and she tried again, "Happy...Happy....Oh! Peter I can't think of anything!"  
  
Pan chose that moment to float by with a pitiful and slightly annoyed mew. Ana started to laugh, giggling with glee at Pan's annoyed look. Ana rose off the ground, her bag clutched in her hands, and Peter laughed as well, "C'mon! Lets go!"  
  
Up and up they rose, Ana leaving behind her old home. Peter grabbed a strap of the bag and Ana placed Pan on it, "Cling Panny! Dig your claws into it! Off we go lovely!"  
  
Peter laughed as they soared higher, and higher until they reached the second star to the right...and went straight on till morning.  
  
Neverland took Ana's breath away filling the ache in her chest she had always known, and a pure, happy smile took over her face.   
  
Tinkerbell watched, not quite sure how she reacted to the girl. Most of the girls that Peter talked to irked Tinkerbell...No, wait...Hang on....THAT was an understatement...They infuriated her to the point of her wanting to cause them great bodily harm. Ana seemed harmless though...And she had asked Tink's permission to come...Maybe things would be okay after all.   
  
Ana laughed giddily and sailed with Peter, "This is WONDERFUL! Oh, look! The clouds!"  
  
Peter Pan smiled at Ana, his eyes heavy with thought, "I love Never Land, I do...And I think you'll be happy here. Now come, its time to meet the lost boys!" 


End file.
